Железный Бык/Диалоги
Высказывания Железного Быка и его диалоги с сопартийцами из "Dragon Age: Инквизиция". Отдельные высказывания При первом посещении ссылки Лорнана: * "Хэй, в небе дырища светится и демонами гадит. Давайте ей поклоняться!" Что тут непонятного? * Всех, кто покушается на беженцев, надо хорошенько покромсать. ---- На Священных равнинах: * Стараюсь не брать работу, которая может вот так вот обернуться. ''- трупы по личному квесту Соласа:'' * Смотрите, как торчит. Подстрелили на бегу. Думаю, разбойники. * Лучше уж драться с разбойниками, чем с демонами. * Понятно, почему люди становятся разбойниками, если знать их от такой дряни не защищает. * Однажды такая деревушка наняла "Быков", чтоб расправились с разбойниками. Давно это было — тогда были только мы с Крэмом да ещё пятеро. А разбойников — полсотни. Мало того, жмоты-селяне, ко всему прочему, попытались нам рисом заплатить. * Столько маленьких деревушек, и как-то ведь живут, несмотря на демонов... ''- в Вороньих топях'' * Замечательно. Промок от щиколотки до... м-м... другой щиколотки. ---- В Запретном оазисе: * И как можно целый день что-то добывать с этим... этим странным ощущением, которое все не проходит? Железный Бык и Блэкволл * Железный Бык: "Блэкволл". "Железный Бык". Мы могли бы бороться с негодяями! * Блэкволл: А мы сейчас разве не это делаем? Прямо сию минуту. Ну, примерно. * Железный Бык: О. И правда. ---- * Блэкволл: Если бы я решил обратиться в Кун, какое место я занял бы в вашем обществе? * Железный Бык: Возможно, попал бы в Бен-Хазрат. Если бы доказал, что от тебя есть польза. * Блэкволл: А если нет? * Железный Бык: Хм. Тогда, наверное, в рабочие. * Железный Бык: Крепкая спина. Ноги. Рабочие нужны. Нельзя заставлять тамаззран поднимать тяжести. * Блэкволл: Понятно. Не, это без меня. ---- * Железный Бык: Есть что-то забавное в тебе. * Блэкволл: Да? * Железный Бык: Ага. Ты все говоришь про Серых Стражей, про честь, жертву, грифонов, а сам до конца не уверен. * Блэкволл: Не уверен? * Железный Бык: Угу. Ты знаешь, о чем я. * Блэкволл: И откуда же ты это взял? * Железный Бык: Я людей вижу. ---- * Блэкволл: Никогда не думал освоить удар головой? * Железный Бык: Думал. Даже тренировал. Но не пошло. * Блэкволл: Что, врагам было слишком просто защищаться? * Железный Бык: Вроде того. Просто я слишком высокий, так что с большинством врагов пришлось бы сгибаться в три погибели. Дальше сам понимаешь. Но один раз всё же проделал это в рывке. Подцепил по имперцу на каждый рог. * Блэкволл: Ух ты. Здорово. * Железный Бык: Угу, только они потом весь бой болтались на рогах и вопили. Ужасно мешало. * Блэкволл: Вот как. Идею понял... так сказать. ---- * Железный Бык: Ты хорош с этим мечом. * Блэкволл: Спасибо. * Железный Бык: Вижу, время, проведенное с самим собой, наделило тебя крепкой хваткой. ---- * Блэкволл: Странно, что ты не укрепил доспех в слепой зоне. * Железный Бык: Если я так сделаю, то подскажу врагам, куда бить. А так каждый мало-мальски приличный боец видит глаз и пытается сделать финт с ударом снизу. После чего я отрубаю ему голову. Проще пареной репы. * Блэкволл: Не может же это работать каждый раз. * Железный Бык: Оно и не работает. Но клинок под ребрами – хороший стимул. ---- * Железный Бык: Похоже, состоять в Серых Стражах – это примерно как жить по Кун. * Блэкволл: А чем похоже? * Железный Бык: Служение, тяжелый труд во имя высокой цели, всегда знаешь, где твое место, что ты должен делать… * Блэкволл: Ну, если излагать так, то и я вижу сходство. * Железный Бык: Я даже удивлен, что додумался раньше тебя, дружище. ---- * Железный Бык: Так как оно устроено у Серых Стражей? Наверняка все сложнее, чем просто прийти и записаться. * Блэкволл: Да. * Железный Бык: И как это выходит, что только вы можете прекратить Мор? * Блэкволл: А что, есть повод для допроса? * Железный Бык: Просто любопытство. Бен-Хазрат не очень много знает о Стражах. А еще эти… огры. Ну, порождения тьмы, которые как исковерканные кунари. Ребятам из Бен-Хазрат они очень не нравятся. * Блэкволл: Они мало кому нравятся. ---- * Железный Бык: Эй, Блэкволл. А сколько конечностей ты отрубал одним махом? Самое большее? * Блэкволл: Для Стражей битва - это священный долг, бдение во имя охраны мира от хаоса. Это не игра. * Железный Бык: Ну так и у меня то же самое. * Блэкволл: А головы считаются? * Железный Бык: Головы всегда считаются. * Блэкволл: Тогда... три. * Железный Бык: Отлично! Вниз к ключице и насквозь, верно? Я тоже так люблю. ---- * Железный Бык: Ты сгодился бы в "Быки", Блэкволл. Статью вышел, внутренний стержень имеется... * Блэкволл: И ты был бы моим командиром. * Железный Бык: Эй, я прекрасный командир. И жаркий поклонник пятниц-без-штанов. * Блэкволл: Предпочитаю сражаться за высокую цель. * Железный Бык: Эй, пятница-без-штанов - вполне высокая цель. ---- * Железный Бык: Эй, Блэкволл, из чего был бы твой идеальный клинок? * Блэкволл: Ну, у многих знаменитых Стражей клинки были из сильверита. Он хорош против порождений тьмы. А у тебя? Ты явно знаешь толк в клинках. Может, из кровавика? * Железный Бык: Не-а. Кровавик хорошо держит заточку, но из-за неё становится слишком хрупким. Может, ты не заметил, но я далеко не утончённый фехтовальщик. Я бы выбрал рассветник. * Блэкволл: Рассветник? Но он же хрупче кровавика. * Железный Бык: Угу... Но зато такой милый. * Блэкволл: Розовый. * Железный Бык: Так мило же. ---- * Железный Бык: Знаешь, чего мне сейчас не хватает из того, что было в Пар Воллене? Бананов. Они там больше, прочнее и гибче. * Блэкволл: Ты ведь сейчас о них как о еде? Пожалуйста, скажи "да". ---- * Железный Бык: Эй, человек-складки. * Блэкволл: Что? Я? * Железный Бык: Да. Складки между глазами. Хандришь. Потерялся в собственных невзгодах. * Блэкволл: Неужели нельзя человеку спокойно подумать, чтобы никто его не судил? * Железный Бык: Я не сужу. Просто у тебя хорошо получается. Я так и не научился. * Блэкволл: Ну просто трагедия. * Железный Бык: Я хочу сказать, что если уж хмуришься, пользуйся плодами. * Блэкволл: Что ещё за плоды? * Железный Бык: Девушки. * Блэкволл: (Вздыхает.) ---- * Блэкволл: А рога не мешают ложиться? Как ты вообще спишь? * Железный Бык: Хорошо сплю, крепко. На куче намазанных маслом девственниц. Железный Бык и Варрик *'Варрик: 'Неужели Кун - это такая большая тайна? Как так вышло, что ни один из встреченных мною кунари не мог его объяснить хотя бы в общих словах? * Железный Бык: 'Это не тайна. Просто слишком большая тема для беседы на ходу. "Расскажи мне о Кун" звучит как "расскажи мне об экономике". Большинство кунари знают то, что касается их. Как слепые гномы, ощупывающие дракона. Целостная картина есть только у жрецов, и на то, чтобы её составить, у них уходит вся жизнь. * 'Варрик: '''Ладно, оставим сие тяжкое бремя на них. ---- *Железный Бык:' Эй, Варрик. А ты про меня в своей книжке потом напишешь? *'Варрик:' Как же не написать? *'Железный Бык:' Когда будешь писать, отнесись внимательно к мускулатуре. Тут ведь не просто работа на выносливость, тут много лет силовых тренировок. Не забывай про слова "выраженная" и "рельефная". "Подтянутая" еще, вот. *'Варрик:' "Живот Железного Быка приобрел выраженный рельеф после каждого обеда. Рубашки он не любил. Под ремнями они приобретали странный рельеф, и приходилось их подтягивать". *'Железный Бык:' Обижаешь, Варрик. Обижаешь. ---- *'Варрик: Значит, ты Бен-Хазрат? Кунарийский шпион? *Железный Бык: О, ты о нас слышал? *Варрик: Я в Киркволле долго жил. *Железный Бык: Весело было, наверное. *Варрик: Не то слово. ---- *Железный Бык:' Эй, Варрик. Ты добыл ту штуку, которую я просил? *'Варрик:' Когда вернемся на базу, уже должны будут принести. Непросто было найти, кстати говоря. *'Железный Бык:' Как вы вообще без неё живете? *'Варрик:' Честно говоря, не понимаю, в чем проблема. О вкусах не спорят... *'Железный Бык:' Теперь бы еще добыть горячего молока и орлесианской пастилы... *'Варрик:' Слушай, что ты там будешь делать с этой "какавой" не мое дело. даже слушать ничего не желаю. ---- * 'Железный Бык:' Знаешь, чего мне не хватает? Бальзама для рогов. Его здесь днем с огнем не сыщешь. * 'Варрик:' Серьезно? В Киркволле его было завались. В каждом втором ящике попадался. * 'Железный Бык:' Правда? А у тебя не осталось? * 'Варрик:' Не-а. Мы его обычно просто выбрасывали. * 'Железный Бык:' (Ворчит.) …рога чешутся… (Ворчит.) ---- * 'Варрик: 'Ты в порядке, Бык? Я слыхал, ты как-то тяжело дышишь после последнего боя. * 'Железный Бык: 'Это упражнение для легких. Выводят застоявшиеся телесные жидкости. Штука из Кун. * 'Варрик: 'Ну-ну. * 'Железный Бык: 'Эй, между прочим, некоторым приходится управляться с железной дурой, пока кто-то ласкает пальчиками свою девочку в задних рядах. * 'Варрик: 'Ой-ой. * 'Железный Бык: 'Что, не в бровь, а в глаз? * 'Варрик: 'Нет, хорошо сказал. Надо будет придумать, как это вставить в книгу. * 'Железный Бык: 'Ладно, только это я придумал. Упомянешь в благодарностях, угу? ---- * 'Варрик: 'Знаешь, а я видел вашего аришока. * 'Железный Бык: 'Ты про старого? О-о, у него такие рожища были. У нового их вовсе нет. Обычно это значит, что кунари предначертано нечто особенное. * 'Варрик: 'Этого я тоже видел. По-моему, единственное, что у них общего, - это тяга сжигать все подряд. * 'Железный Бык: 'Это вполне себе описывает сущность антаама, да. ---- * 'Железный Бык: '«Эй, шеф, пойдем в Инквизицию! Славные бои, да за правое дело!» Ну не знаю, Крэм. Я слышал, там с демонами надо биться. «Ой, да какие там демоны, командир! Мы их небось и не увидим!» (ворчит) Сволочь. Так, всем внимание, если мной овладеет дух, делаете ложный выпад, потом удар снизу. Каллен говорит, я так под удар подставляюсь. * 'Варрик: 'Буду иметь в виду. ---- * 'Варрик: 'Как ты вообще можешь быть шпионом? * 'Железный Бык: 'О, это очень просто. Я дерусь и надираюсь, а еще иногда строчу об этом отчеты в Пар Волен. * 'Варрик: 'А где же хитрости? Интриги? Коварные планы? * 'Железный Бык: 'Если ты занимаешься подобными вещами, все знают, что ты шпион. Выпивка, драки, записи. Вот все, что действительно нужно. * 'Варрик: 'Задница моя, ты то ли худший, то ли лучший кунари, какого я видел. Еще не решил. ---- *Железный Бык: Ты ведь прекрасный стрелок. Как тебе это удается, если ты то и дело пялишься на чей-нибудь зад? * 'Варрик: 'В мире высоких людей волей-неволей научишься не давать о тебя спотыкаться. * 'Железный Бык: 'У тебя эти зады в голове не путаются? * 'Варрик: 'Если перепутаются, Малыш, ты первый узнаешь. ---- * '''Варрик:Слушай, Малыш. Ты можешь не стоять на пути, когда я пытаюсь стрелять? * Железный Бык: Может, попробуешь стоять передо мной? Выше колен все равно все будут мои. ---- * Варрик: 'Все хочу спросить: что это за морока у кунари с их мечами? * 'Железный Бык: 'Это только у воинов. Бен-Хазрат использует те средства, что есть под рукой. А потом, не ты ли назвал арбалет в честь женщины? * 'Варрик: '''Веский довод. ---- *Железный Бык: Все еще ждешь, что я возьмусь за шпионские хитрости? * 'Варрик: 'Сначала погляжу на гномов-чародеев, летающих по небу. * 'Железный Бык: 'Отлично! А то я как раз собирался тебя расспросить о твоей подруге Изабелле. * 'Варрик: 'Вот видишь? А я по-прежнему не могу понять, издеваешься ты или всерьез! Порой ты настолько кунари, что башка пухнет. ---- * '''Варрик: А почему железо? Железо - оно хрупкое. Почему не "Стальной Бык", к примеру? * Железный Бык: Стальным Быком уже звали одного гладиатора в Антиве. * Железный Бык: Думал насчет "веридиевого" но и это было занято. Двумя экзотическими танцорами-близнецами в Лломеррине. * Варрик: А сильверит? * Железный Бык: Таверна в Риалто. * Варрик: Кроме железа, все было занято. * Железный Бык: Можно было пойти по тканям, но тогда бы исказился образ. ---- * Железный Бык: 'Значит… твоя подружка – кузнец. * 'Варрик: 'А что? * 'Железный Бык: 'Она делает оружие? Собственными руками? * 'Варрик: 'Среди всего прочего. * 'Железный Бык: 'Горячая штучка. ---- ''(если у Инквизитора роман с Железным Быком) * 'Варрик: 'Ну что, Бык. Значит, у вас там что-то с Инквизитором? * '''Железный Бык: М-м. * Варрик: Поделись впечатлениями. Хочу красивую картинку. Что-нибудь для новой книги. * Железный Бык: 'Извини. Та комната только для нас с ним(ней). Больше ни для кого. * 'Варрик: 'Тихая гавань, где можно укрыться, пока снаружи шторм? * 'Железный Бык: 'Вот так и рождаются нездоровые сплетни. ---- * 'Варрик: 'Стало быть, ты теперь свободный тал-васгот. * 'Железный Бык: 'Я теперь просто живу. Если ты только не решил, что я отныне еще более тайный шпион. * 'Варрик: 'Я решил, что ты наконец определился, с кем ты. Со своим ''народом или со своим народом. * 'Железный Бык: 'Что-то в этом духе. * 'Варрик: 'Ты правильно выбрал. ---- * '''Железный Бык: У тебя в книгах про шпионов все неверно. * Варрик: Где ж ты был, когда я сочинял. * Железный Бык: Эти штуки вроде "синий лебедь улетает в полночь" не работают. * Железный Бык: Обычно информацию передают через тайники. Безо всяких встреч. * Варрик: А как же драма? * Железный Бык: Может, попробуешь приукрасить что-нибудь еще? Лириумную контрабанду, например. ---- * Железный Бык: Эй, Варрик. Я тут читал твою писанину... Все эти негодяи - откуда они вообще? * Варрик: Кто-то - из тевинтерцев, кто-то - из шпионов Бен-Хазрат... * Варрик: Но больше всего мне нравится, когда злодеем оказывается твой ближайший сосед. * Варрик: Самые лучшие злодеи не считают себя злодеями. Они борются за благое дело и готовы испачкать руки. * Железный Бык: Ладно, это ты углубился. А я хотел спросить - откуда негодяи берутся на самом деле? В жизни? * Железный Бык: Ты так пишешь, словно они валятся с неба прямо на героев. * Варрик: Некоторые детали я оставляю на откуп фантазии читателя. Железный Бык и Вивьен *'Железный Бык:' Знаете, Вив, а с посохом вы ничего так. *'Вивьен:' Первая чародейка Вивьен, придворный маг императорского двора Орлея. Либо мадам де Фер. И никаких «Вив». *'Железный Бык:' Ох, виноват, мадам. Прошу прощения, мадам. *'Вивьен:' Хм. Ладно, просто «мадам» тоже подойдет. ---- *'Вивьен:' Железный Бык, вы чистили оружие после последнего боя? *'Железый Бык:' Э... Нет. Все равно через несколько минут что-нибудь снова попадется. К тому же пятна крови хорошо пугают врагов. Они видят большой грязный клинок, и тогда, понимаете ли... Хм... Пойду почищу. *'Вивьен:' Спасибо, цветик мой. *'Железный Бык:' Да, мэм. ---- *'Вивьен:' Думаю, какую бы накладку на глаз для вас соорудить. Пожалуй, золотая, с мозаикой из светящегося лириума и аметистов... *'Железный Бык:' Ого. Никогда в таком ключе не думал, мэм. ---- *'Вивьен: 'Дорогой Железный Бык, стойте прямо. Вы сутулитесь, как угрюмый ребёнок. * Железный Бык: 'Я тогда снова буду рогами в дверях стукаться. * 'Вивьен: 'Цветик мой, притолоки не опасны. Просто будьте повнимательней. * 'Железный Бык: '''Ну... пару раз я это специально сделал. Посмотреть, смогу ли вышибить раму... ---- *Железный Бык: Мадам, а что вы больше любите в магии? Огонь, молнию, лёд или что? * 'Вивьен: 'Надлежащее средство для решения задачи. Огонь напоминает врагу, что вы можете сжечь всё кругом. Молния вселяет страх перед Создателем. Лёд убеждает в вашей беспощадности, а духовная энергия заставляет бояться демонов. * 'Железный Бык: 'А мне лёд нравится. Когда они замерзают, их можно рубануть, и они на кусочки рассыпаются. * 'Вивьен: 'Тоже прекрасно, цветик мой. ---- * '''Железный бык: редакция. * Вивьен: 'Маги в Орлее не сражаются без разрешения, цветик мой. А некоторые умеют добиваться разрешений лучше других. ---- * 'Вивьен: Железный Бык, перестаньте ковырять болячку, иначе не заживёт. * Железный Бык: Я знаю! Зато шрам будет шикарный. Видите? Он уже похож на виверновый... (Вздыхает) Ладно, сейчас надену повязку. Извините, мадам. * Вивьен: Спасибо, дорогой мой. ---- * Железный Бык: Итак, мадам, что вы думаете о Скайхолде? * Вивьен: 'А почему вы интересуетесь? * 'Железный Бык: 'Ну я-то не разбираюсь в магии, так что если здесь тонка Завеса или крепость еще как-то слаба против демонов, то я этого не пойму. * 'Вивьен: Нужны золотые чашечки на башнях, флаги во дворе и много мыла. * Железный Бык: 'М-м. Понятно. ---- ''(Если взять в Инквизицию храмовников) * '''Железный Бык: Стало быть, мадам, вас устраивает, что Инквизиция взяла к себе храмовников? * Вивьен: Разумеется. Магию лучше всего применять при разумном надзоре - ради всеобщей безопасности. * Железный Бык: Ваши взгляды на магию отличаются от тех, которые я встречал у магов вне Кун. * Вивьен: Жизнь - череда необходимых ограничений, Железный Бык. Глупцы пытаются снести каждую стену, какую видят. Мудрые учатся пользоваться тем, что им дано. ---- * Вивьен: Я слыхала, как живут саирабазы, Железный Бык, но мне интересна ваша точка зрения. * Железный Бык: Вообще-то это печально. Магия проявляется на исходе детства, как и у ваших детей. Порой ребёнок годами учится на пекаря, солдата или строителя, а потом оказывается, что всё было впустую. * Вивьен: Я вижу, вы их даже жалеете. * Железный Бык: Ну... пожалуй. Вообще-то тут нет принципиальной разницы. Тамаззран и Бен-Хазрат защищают всех ''от их собственных ошибок. Саирабазы точно так же служат Кун. Но многие кунари их боятся. * 'Вивьен': А вы не боитесь? * 'Железный Бык': Нет. Я уважаю тех, кто принимает на себя такую ношу и ведёт достойную жизнь. ---- * 'Вивьен': Нельзя появляться без рубашки перед знатнейшими особами Орлея. Давайте-ка подумаем... * 'Железный Бык': Нет и нет! Я не хочу наряжаться в пафосное тряпьё с дутыми рукавами! * 'Вивьен': Ну что вы, цветик мой. Дутые рукава испортили бы эти великолепные плечи. Пурпурный приталенный мундир, серебряные полосы, немного изумрудов. Воротник открытый, чтобы подчеркнуть грудь. Все женщины будут желать вас. Все мужчины будут желать быть на вашем месте. * 'Железный Бык': Ну... ладно, расскажите подробнее про мундир. ---- * 'Железный Бык': А как в Круге разряжаются? * 'Вивьен': Прошу прощения? * 'Железный Бык': Ну, обычно всем это нужно. И магам тоже... Наверное, приходится... В смысле, ну, с этими... Ох, ладно, забудьте. * 'Вивьен': С удовольствием. ---- * 'Вивьен': Я так понимаю, что в Кун магов жёстко контролируют, чтобы защитить от их силы остальных? * 'Железный Бык': Не беспокойтесь. Я не собираюсь никого брать на поводок. * 'Вивьен': И не думала беспокоиться, дорогой мой. К тому же за поводок можно тянуть с обоих концов. ---- * 'Вивьен': Так-так, Бык. А теперь основные шаги "шести свечей". * 'Железный Бык': Погодите-ка минутку. Я понял, в чём дело! Мы мною так легко помыкаете, потому что похожи на тамаззран! Вся эта повелительная женственность, да ещё и шляпа с рогами. Вы мной играли! Знаете, я обучался в Бен-Хазрат. Думаете, я не знаю, как противостоять манипуляции? * 'Вивьен': Бык... шаг-шаг-поворот... * 'Железный Бык': (Вздыхает.) Шаг, смена мест, вращение, мадам. ---- * 'Железный Бык': Вы уверены, что вы хоть на каплю не тамаззран, мадам? * 'Вивьен': Цветик мой, я не знаю, что это такое - "на каплю тамаззран". * 'Железный Бык': Понял, приму к сведению. Но вы весьма высоки по людским меркам. Может быть, у вас в родословной были кунари? * 'Вивьен': Бык, дорогой мой, я хожу на каблуках и ношу высокие шляпы. Насколько мне известно, мода не входит в требования Кун. * 'Железный Бык': Это верно. В общем и целом Кун не требует даже ношения штанов. ---- * 'Железный Бык': Мадам, а разве маги Стражей в Адаманте не должны состоять в Круге? * 'Вивьен': Нет. Серые Стражи свободны от ограничений Круга - благодаря этому им ничто не мешает биться с порождениями тьмы. Некоторые маги, недовольные дисциплиной Круга, даже надеются, что их призовут в Стражи. * 'Железный Бык': Но вы не из их числа? * 'Вивьен': Дорогой мой, все мои интересы связаны с Кругом и двором. А Стражам нет дела ни до того, ни до другого. * 'Железный Бык': Да, после того что они творили с магией крови, потребность в строгом Круге определённо чувствуется. ---- * 'Железный Бык': Наверное, кроме Круга и... где вы там жили в Орлее... вы особенно никуда не выбирались, мадам? * 'Вивьен': Да, нынешнее положение - скорее исключение. * 'Железный Бык': Вам нравится на природе? * 'Вивьен': Когда в следующий раз встанем лагерем, надо будет соорудить ванну. А вы мне сможете помочь с водой. * 'Железный Бык': Да, мадам. ---- * 'Железный Бык': Мадам, а что в Круге знают о разрывах в Завесе? * 'Вивьен': Мало чего. До Бреши ни один маг Круга с таким не сталкивался. * 'Железный Бык': Успокоили так успокоили. ---- * 'Железный Бык': Выходит, магам в Круге по-настоящему приходится защищаться от демона? * 'Вивьен': Да, в ходе Истязаний. Мы должны доказать, что сможем защититься от одержимости и не представляем опасности для мира. * 'Железный Бык': ''(Ворчит.) Демоны. Какая всё-таки мерзопакость. * Вивьен: Не волнуйтесь, цветик мой. Если встретим демонов, я вас защищу. Железный Бык и Дориан *'Дориан:' Итак, при нас Бен-Хазрат. Шпион. Настоящий кунарийский шпион. Это никого не смущает? * Железный Бык: Сказал имперец, сражающийся с другими имперцами. * Дориан: Да... весомый аргумент. Ладно. ---- * Дориан: 'Как я понимаю, ты убил многих моих соплеменников? * 'Железный Бык: 'Конечно. Милое дело, если еще и платят. * 'Дориан: 'Что? А просто из интереса – никогда? * 'Железный Бык: 'Ну я же здесь. Надо искать интерес там, где можно. ---- * 'Дориан: 'Надеюсь, тебе не в напряг путешествовать вместе с «имперцем», Железный Бык. * 'Железный Бык: 'А ты имперец? Вы для меня все на одно лицо. * 'Дориан: 'Я еще и маг. Ты бы, наверное, меня с удовольствием связал по рукам и ногам? * 'Железный Бык: 'Сначала бы покормил. * 'Дориан: 'Надеюсь, ''до того, как зашить рот. * 'Железный Бык: 'Смотря сколько ты болтал бы. ---- * 'Железный Бык: 'Дориан, ты ведь был в Минратоусе, да? * 'Дориан: 'Конечно. Я не плебей. * 'Железный Бык: 'Ты был в том месте на Вивицца-Плаза? Где большой треснувший колокол под крышей? * 'Дориан: 'Ага, с танцорами. Ты во мне ностальгию будишь. ---- * 'Железный Бык: 'Небось ядом истекаешь, что этот «Старший» - какой-то чокнутый имперский засранец, а? * 'Дориан: 'Все-таки не хотелось бы принимать старые легенды за чистую монету. * 'Железный Бык: 'Сдается мне, его нынешняя империя тоже разочаровала. * 'Дориан: 'Можно его понять. Когда-то Тевинтер правил всем Тедасом. Был столь же славен, сколь порочен. Это как если бы Кослун вдруг объявился и узнал, что кунари так и не завоевали мир. * 'Железный Бык: 'Угу. Жрецы это веками пытаются удобоваримо объяснить. ---- * 'Дориан: 'Правда ничего, Бык? Не мешает, что у тебя за спиной «имперец» торчит? * 'Железный Бык: 'Любуйся на здоровье. * 'Дориан: 'Ты же не будешь отрицать, что любишь делать из имперцев отбивную? * 'Железный Бык: 'Не-е. Для отбивной хорошее мясо нужно. А имперцы – сплошь жир да кости в маринаде из красного вина. * 'Дориан: 'С этим не могу не согласиться. ---- * 'Дориан: 'Эй, смотри, куда своей штукой тычешь. * 'Железный Бык: 'Бесстыдник. * 'Дориан: 'Вишанте каффас! Я про оружие! ---- * 'Дориан: 'А как кунарийские жрецы объясняют вам поражение в войне? * 'Железный Бык: 'Ох. Да как все прочее. За приливом приходит отлив, но вода горы точит, тра-та-та. * 'Дориан: 'Они сражались с Тевинтером веками, а так и не победили. * 'Железный Бык: 'Подожди, так ты думаешь, мы воевали все это время? * 'Дориан: 'Согласен, больше похоже на вялую перебранку, но все-таки иногда вспыхивает то тут, то там. * 'Железный Бык: '(смеется) Сила привычки. Настоящее вторжение – это совсем другое. * 'Дориан: 'Так чего же они ждут? * 'Железный Бык: 'Не знаю. Чтобы кто-нибудь услышал от кого-нибудь и сказал кому-нибудь, что началось. ---- * 'Дориан: 'Нет, мне не понять, почему кунарийские воины повсюду бегают с голой грудью. * 'Железный Бык: 'Я думал, ты оценишь. * 'Дориан: 'Это идиотизм. Почему они не носят доспехи? * 'Железный Бык: 'Если ты видишь воина Бересаада в полном доспехе, то лучше бежать, потому что это уже война. * 'Дориан: 'Почему они не носят доспехи все время? * 'Железный Бык: 'Тогда бы им пришлось бы на всех бросаться и всех завоевывать. Почему ты такой кровожадный? * 'Дориан: '(морщится) ---- * 'Дориан: 'Вишанте каффас! Ты хоть когда-нибудь купаешься? * 'Железный Бык: 'Иногда. Хочешь посмотреть? * 'Дориан: 'Нет, хочу выбрать наветренную сторону. * 'Железный Бык: 'Кстати, людской пот пахнет свининой, полежавшей на солнце. Так, к слову. ---- * 'Железный Бык: 'Красивый у тебя посох, Дориан. Наверное, часто его полируешь? * 'Дориан: '(стонет) ---- * 'Железный Бык: 'Ты бы юбку подобрал, мальчик-чародейчик. * 'Дориан: 'Это не юбка. * 'Железный Бык: 'Если навернешься в этой своей не-юбке, на меня потом не жалуйся. ---- * 'Железный Бык: 'Хорошо у тебя получается с магией, Дориан. Особенно, когда ты их взрываешь. * '''Дориан: Гораздо зрелищнее, чем тыкать острой железякой. * Железный Бык: 'Эй-эй, не заносись. ---- * 'Дориан: Никакой кунари не смирился бы так легко с присутствием тевинтерского мага... если это не уловка. Когда мне ожидать ножа в спину? * Железный Бык: Ты когда-нибудь поджигал этой своей магией спальню с детьми? * Дориан: Э-э... что-то не припомню. * Железный Бык: (Смеется) Тогда я бы не волновался. До тебя еще длинная очередь на ножи в спину. ---- (диалог появляется после выполнения личного квеста Дориана "Последняя надежда") * Железный Бык: Ты как, Дориан? Я знаю, дела семейные порой так кусаются. * Дориан: Да что ты об этом знаешь? У кунари семей не бывает. * Железный Бык: Зато бывает, что бросаешь знакомую жизнь и начинаешь всё с начала, потому что больше невмоготу. Кое-что я всё-таки знаю. А ещё для такого нужна смелость. Так что молодец, друг мой пафосный. * Дориан: Да уж, молодец так молодец. ---- * Железный Бык: Что это ты волком глядишь, Дориан? * Дориан: Мускулами поводишь, сопишь животное, в башке ни одной мысли, кроме как кого-нибудь покорить. * Железный Бык: Представь, как эти крепкие мускулистые руки срывают с тебя мантию и ты, беспомощный, бьёшься в их железной хватке... Я придавливаю тебя всем весом, ты держишься за рога, и я тебя покоряю. * Дориан: Эм-м... что? * Железный Бык: А? Так ты не к этому клонил? ---- (если у Инквизитора нет романа ни с Дорианом, ни с Железным Быком) * Железный Бык: Так вот, Дориан, насчёт этой ночи... * Дориан: Скрытность тебе не свойственна, да? * Железный Бык: Три раза, неслабо так! А шёлковые панталончики свои заберёшь или оставишь мне как трофей? Или... Погоди-ка, да ты специально их забыл, чтобы был повод вернуться! Вот хитрый лис! * Дориан: Если будешь и впредь не запирать дверь, как полагается дикарю, я подумаю. Может, и загляну. * Железный Бык: Ну-ну. ---- *'Железный Бык:' Вот небось имперцы разозлятся, что ты всех предупредил в Убежище, ага? *'Дориан:' Что толку было от того предупреждения. *'Железный Бык:' Не думал, что мятежные маги на такое пойдут. *'Дориан:' А вот. Кто не примкнул к венатори, те разбежались, а кто не разбежался, тех убили. *'Железный Бык:' Видишь? Молодец, взял и вступился за слабых. *'Дориан:' Гордости полные штаны. ---- *'Дориан:' Почему всё время так холодно? Как вы, южане, это выносите? *'Железный Бык:' Что такое? Не хватает рабов, чтобы растёрли ножки? *'Дориан:' Ножки у меня мёрзнут вообще-то. ---- *'Дориан:' Значит, они боевые быки, а ты железный? Занятно. *'Железный Бык:' Что, сам заметил? Название должно быть попроще, чтобы дворяне поняли. Они нам за драки платят, а не за развлечения на ужине. *'Дориан:' А я бы на такое посмотрел. ---- Железный Бык и Кассандра * Кассандра: 'Тот прием в последнем бою был прекрасен, Бык. Ты сумел меня впечатлить. * 'Железный Бык: 'Спасибо, Искательница. Всегда буду рад поучить тебя. * 'Кассандра: 'Сделай ты так на нашей последней тренировке – мог бы у меня выиграть. * 'Железный Бык: '(смеется) Значит, настало время для реванша. ---- * 'Железный Бык: 'Эй, искательница, как думаешь: если я стукну кого-то сверху, а ты снизу – он кувыркнется? * 'Кассандра: 'Кувыркнется? * 'Железный Бык: 'Ага. Вниз котелком, кверху попой. Ну, понимаешь. * 'Варрик: 'Честно говоря, ожидал услышать про бочонок с элем, а не про котелок. * 'Железный Бык: 'Угу, угу. * 'Кассандра: 'Ну… Пожалуй, можно попробовать. * 'Железный Бык: 'Всегда хотел кувыркнуть парня. ---- * 'Железный Бык: 'Каллен притащил те требушеты с осады в Скайхолд. Можно мне один позаимствовать, Искательница? На часик-другой. * 'Кассандра: 'Зачем тебе требушет? * 'Железный Бык: 'Крэм шьет немножко. Сварганил недавно нагов с крыльями. Хочу посмотреть, далеко ли полетят. * 'Кассандра: 'Мне кажется... это будет ненадлежащее использование ресурсов Инквизиции. * 'Железный Бык: 'Эх. Вот поэтому ты и не ответственная за боевой дух. ---- * 'Железный Бык: 'В твоей семье полно драконоборцев, Искательница. * 'Кассандра: 'О-о, это вроде как семейное достояние. * 'Железный Бык: 'Ну а когда ты встречаешь дракона - у тебя бьется сердце? Дыхание учащается? Кровь закипает? * 'Кассандра: 'А какие варианты? Расслабиться и ждать, пока съедят? * 'Железный Бык: ''(Смеется.)'' Нет, я серьезно. * Кассандра: 'Я... не чувствую в себе сего призвания. Извини, что разочаровала. * 'Железный Бык: 'У-у. ---- * 'Железный Бык: 'Я слыхал, ты спасла последнюю Верховную жрицу от драконов? * 'Кассандра: (Вздыхает.) Было дело. В молодости. И не в одиночку. * Железный Бык: 'Вот славно! * 'Кассандра: Ты ведь не будешь выпытывать подробности? * Железный Бык: 'Не-а, я же вижу, что тебе не хочется рассказывать. Но наверняка ты шикарно выглядела в тот момент. * 'Кассандра: (Смеется.) ---- * Железный Бык: Эй, хорошие доспехи. * Кассандра: Ты про мои? * Железный Бык: Высокопоставленные женщины часто носят всякую декоративную ерунду с коваными сиськами. Один точный удар - и эта ложбинка бьёт прямо в грудину. Очень глупо выходит. А у тебя практичная форма - это хорошо. * Кассандра: Рада, что тебе понравилось. * Железный Бык: Ну и простор для воображения оставляет, конечно. ---- * Железный Бык: Знаешь, Искательница, ни к чему все время быть в глухой обороне. * Кассандра: Прошу прощения? * Железный Бык: 'У тебя хороший доспехи. Пусть чуток их поцарапают, не страшно. Зато ты сможешь размахнуться и вдарить так, что мало не покажется. Какая-то часть тебя просто просится, чтобы ей дали волю. Я чувствую скованность в твоих взмахах. Если в лагере захочешь сбросить напряжение - дай знать. * 'Кассандра: Не дождешься. * Железный Бык: 'Прошу прощения, что задел. Больше таких предложений не будет. * 'Кассандра: Ты меня не задел, да и с предложениями можешь продолжать... главное, чтобы мы оба понимали, что этого никогда не случится. * Железный Бык: 'А-а. Идет! ---- * 'Кассандра: Удивительно, как спокойно ты воспринимаешь женщин-воинов, Бык. Я думала, у кунари женщины не сражаются. * Железный Бык: 'Если женщина-кунари действительно хочет сражаться и у неё есть талант, она становится акун-атлоком. Акун-атлок причисляется к воинам, и с ним обращаются как с мужчиной. Во всех помыслах и намерениях он ''становится мужчиной. * '''Кассандра: Но физически-то она мужчиной не станет. * Железный Бык: 'Неважно. В Кун твоя роль - это всё. * 'Кассандра: А... обо мне ты тоже думаешь как о мужчине? * Железный Бык: 'А вот тут по-разному. Когда ты в доспехах или когда без них? ---- * 'Кассандра: Хорошо с тобой рядом сражаться, Бык. * Железный Бык: 'Та ж фигня, Искательница. * 'Кассандра: Но все-таки как хорошо будет вернуться и медленно погрузиться в горячую ванну с лепестками роз... * Железный Бык: 'О-о, как ты жестока. И вообще... розы? Кто же, занимаясь любовью, пахнет розами? Я понимаю - фиалки или жасмин... * 'Кассандра: (Смеется) ---- (после завершения квестов Кассандры по поиску Искателей) * Железный Бык: 'Железный Бык: Жаль твоих Искателей. Всегда тяжко, когда защитники и покровители злоупотребляют властью. * 'Кассандра: Да. * Железный Бык: 'Но так всегда случается. Нельзя день-деньской иметь дело с тайнами и не пропитаться ими. * 'Кассандра: А как в Бен-Хазрат справляются с этой проблемой? * Железный Бык: 'Если по-мелочи - смотрят сквозь пальцы. Как я уже сказал, так случается. * 'Кассандра: А если по-крупному и сквозь пальцы не посмотришь? * Железный Бык: 'А как я сюда попал, по-твоему? ---- ''(если Кассандра в романтических отношениях с Инквизитором) * '''Железный Бык: Вот опять, Искательница. Уставилась на Инквизиторское филе. * Кассандра: Не понимаю, о чём ты. * Сера: Пф-ф. Притворяйся давай. Ты по нему вся иссохлась уже. * Кассандра: Спасибо, Сэра. * Железный Бык: Он не просто мальчик для развлечений, Касси. Даже если раздеваешь глазами - раздевай с уважением. * Инквизитор: С уважением? Да ну, чепуха какая. * Железный Бык: Ну... тогда вперёд, с буйством и страстью! Железный Бык и Коул *'Железный Бык:' Стало быть, Коул, ты дух... Демон... нечто? *'Коул:' Да. А ты Железный Бык и боишься демонов. *'Железный Бык:' Ну, скажем так, недолюбливаю. Но с тобой мы уживемся, если не будешь творить странного. *'Коул:' Не спиться, простыня пропиталась потом, страшно позвать тамаccран. В темноте таятся тени. Если залезет в голову, как его потом вытащить? Все чешется, дрожь, слезы остывают на щеках. «Тама, я боюсь». *'Железный Бык:' Ну вот, уже творишь странное. О том я и говорил. ---- *'Коул:' Ты сам выбрал себе имя, Железный Бык. *'Железный Бык:' Конечно. Спасибо, кстати, что полностью произносишь, а то обычно сокращают. В полном виде оно больше похоже на название, чем на имя. Мне это нравится. Ощущаю себя безмолвным грозным орудием, понимаешь? *'Коул:' Взял его в шутку над собой, посмеяться и поглумиться, поэтому ты таким таким не будешь. *'Железный Бык:' После твоих объяснений шутки можно на свалку выбрасывать. ---- *'Коул:' Васаад был зол. Пошел первым, потому что хотел драться. Повел за собой, потом принял на себя. Красные потеки на шее. *'Железный Бык:' Я просто вспоминал о... Погоди-ка, малыш, ты снова мне в голову залез? *'Коул:' Даже если бы ты пошел первым, были бы другие бои, и он снова бы не послушал. Ты не виноват. *'Железный Бык:' Виноват. Я был главный. Мог бы придумать, как... слушай, это же находка! Мы можем извлечь из этого пользу! *'Коул:' Пользу из горечи? *'Железный Бык:' Малыш, Бен-Хазрат из всего извлекает пользу. ---- *'Коул:' Вы с Крэмом говорите друг другу слова, которые должны ранить, но они не настоящие, Железный Бык. *'Железный Бык:' Ага. Мы друг на друга желчь сливаем. У солдат такое сплошь и рядом. Ничего особенного это не значит. *'Коул:' Значит. Дружбу. И что вы солдаты. Крэму нравится, он этим гордится. *'Железный Бык:' Да, кажется, понимаю... Хм, «он». *'Коул:' Это неправильно? *'Железный Бык:' Нет, все правильно. Я как раз подумал, раз уж ты читаешь все прямо из головы... Хороший ты парень, малыш. Оставайся таким. *'Коул:' Доспехи правильные. Тело неправильное, но ему это больше не мешает. *'Железный Бык:' Ты ему помог. ---- (Железный Бык стал тал-васготом) *'Коул:' «Тама, а какой у меня будет Кун?» Её руки сильные, но нежные. Гладят шишечки, где вырастут рога. «Ты сильный и умный. Будешь решать задачи, которые другим не по плечу». Она улыбается, но грустит. *'Железный Бык:' Ошиблась моя старушка тамассран. Небось рвет и мечет, что ее воспитанник стал тал-васготом. *'Коул:' Шпионы шепчутся. Вонзают взгляды, бесконечные бумаги, выправить воспитание, предотвратить подобные потери. Помню мальчика, слишком много понимал, был рад помочь. В укромном уголке — робкая радость. Он вырвался. Он вырвался. * Железный Бык: Откуда ты это знаешь? Ты даже не видел ее никогда. * Коул: Твоя боль цепляется за нее. * Железный Бык: Н-да, жутковато. Но спасибо. ---- * Железный Бык: Шустрый ты парень, Коул. * Коул: Хочешь стать шустрее, Железный Бык? * Железный Бык: Неа. Зачем? Можно просто стоять и ждать, пока они сами подойдут себе на погибель. * Коул: Тогда это они, а не ты. Ты не хочешь убивать. Ты хочешь защищаться. * Железный Бык: Эй, не болтай ерунды. Я люблю убивать. * Коул: Но ты даешь им шанс. Заставляешь выбрать. Так что это их вина. * Железный Бык: Просто... ох, малыш, странный ты, не то слово. ---- * Железный Бык: Ну что, Коул? Значит, если встречаем увальня с щитом... * Коул: Ты громкий, грозный, громишь, я — тихая тень в тылу, коршун с кинжалами, раз-два-три. * Железный Бык: Если это означает то, что я подумал, то великолепно! ---- * Коул: Железный Бык, женщина в последней деревне хотела, чтобы ты остался и раздел её. * Железный Бык: Много кто хочет. * Коул: В её мыслях ты был очень большой. * Железный Бык: Как лестно. ---- * Коул: Когда мы сражаемся, ты заранее делаешь их неживыми, и их смерть к тебе не пристаёт. * Железный Бык: Ага. Научился этому на Сегероне. Всему своё место. Там, снаружи - всё опасно. Убиваешь ради отряда, не задавая вопросов. * Коул: Понимаю. Стена из ссадин. По эту сторону вещи, и у них нет семьи. * Железный Бык: А когда возвращаешься домой или в таверну - всё по-прежнему. Люди - снова люди. * Коул: А если кто-нибудь нападёт в таверне? * Железный Бык: А вот тут-то и начинается самое дерьмо. ---- * Коул: Железный Бык, тебя не беспокоит, что демон может подойти слева, а ты его не увидишь? * Железный Бык: Теперь беспокоит ---- * Коул: Мне нравятся твои рога, Железный Бык. Но это драконьи рога, а не бычьи. Тебе нужно было назваться Железным Драконом. * Железный Бык: Ох ты блин. И вправду звучало бы лучше. ---- * Коул: Бармен смеется, подталкивает напиток. Кружка все время на виду, добавить яд никто не мог. * Коул: 'Клинок на поясе, дубина под стойкой. Движется с умением, наемник или стражник. Надо учесть, если понадобится. * 'Железный Бык: 'Ну да, целюсь в плечо, они в таких случаях привыкли броню подставлять. * 'Железный Бык: 'Но поскольку он теперь бармен, а не наемник, то он истекает кровью, отдергивает плечо, я ловлю его руку и ломаю ему шею. * 'Коул: Зачем, Железный Бык? * Железный Бык: 'Я этого не делал, малыш. Просто примерялся, как буду драться, если придется. * 'Коул: 'Ты про всех встречных думаешь, как бы их убил? * 'Железный Бык: 'А ты нет? ---- * 'Железный Бык: Эй, Коул! Отвечай быстро: какое число я загадал? * Коул: Больно, горячо, пытаюсь открыть, но вижу темноту. Всё плохо? Нет, что стало, то стало, незачем переживать. Раненый кашляет, трясётся, но сидеть может, выпучил глаза. Нет, не раненый - раненая. Вся одежда порвана. "Опасность миновала. Я Железный Бык. Как мне тебя звать?" * Железный Бык: Двенадцать. Я загадал число двенадцать. ---- * Коул: Железный Бык, ты в одном бою подставился под удар, чтобы не попали по мне. * Железный Бык: И что? * Коул: Но ты же ненавидишь демонов. * Железный Бык: Слушай, Коул. Пускай ты чокнутый малыш, но ты наш ''чокнутый малыш. * 'Коул': Ой. Спасибо. * 'Железный Бык': Только давай уж без бурных объятий. ''Самое большее - по спине можно похлопать. И всё. * Коул: Ладно. ---- (Если у Инквизитора роман с Железным Быком ) * Коул: 'Он(-а) иногда почти произносит его. Като. Пробует его на вкус, беззвучно выпускает в сладком выдохе. Прочно привязал(-а) к языку, как ты привязываешь его(её). Но вслух не скажет - ради тебя. И ради себя, потому что молчание множит музыку. Оголяет ощущения, возносит к вершине... * 'Железный Бык: 'Н-да. (Кашляет). А что он(а) чувствует по поводу того, что ты это рассказываешь при всех? (Если Инквизитору всё равно) * 'Инквизитор: 'Мы с Быком вроде уже не маленькие. Кому какое дело, что мы творим в постели? * 'Коул: 'Не только в постели. иногда у стены. Один раз на столе ставки командования. * 'Дориан '''(если в отряде): (Смеётся). * 'Блэкволл '(если в отряде): Не терпится рассказать Каллену. (Если Инквизитор смущён) * '''Инквизитор: Если тут сейчас разверзнется разрыв и поглотит меня, буду ему благодарен(-на). * Варрик '(если в отряде): Listen, do whatever works for you. You don't have to act ''restrained in front of us. * '''Солас (если в отряде): Только сначала свяжет. А потом поглотит. * Инквизитор: (Стонет.) (Если Инквизитор пропустил комментарий) * Инквизитор: 'Двигаемся дальше. * 'Кассандра (если в отряде): I could not agree more. * Вивьен (если в отряде): Please do. * Коул: Oh, sorry. ---- * Железный Бык: Слушай, Коул, ты малыш воспитанный, в бою хорош, сердце тоже есть. * Коул: Есть? Это хорошо. * Железный Бык: Я кое-что придумал. Чтоб тебе, знаешь, землю под ногами нащупать и уже не выпускать. * Коул: Я не могу совсем не выпускать. Если не поднимать ног, будет шумно и пыльно. * Железный Бык: Так вот, когда вернёмся — проведёшь вечер с милой леди по имени Цукатик. * Коул: А ноги поднимать можно? * Железный Бык: С ней всё можно. ---- *'Железный Бык:' Ну что? Как тебе Цукатик? Хорошо время провели? *'Коул:' Да. Она танцевала. Потом я распутал боль, из-за которой она злилась на мать. Помог ей написать письмо домой. Она сказала, что теперь можно звать её Маргаритой, потому что от этого имени больше не больно. *'Железный Бык:' Да уж, это пяти роялов стоило. Железный Бык и Сэра *'Железный Бык: 'Эй, Сэра, помнишь блондинку в том посёлке? Хорошенькая была. * Сэра: 'Эта которая с титищами? * 'Железный Бык: 'Нет! То есть да, но... Ты заметила бантик у неё на фартуке? Такой игривый, словно специально завязанный, чтобы кто-нибудь медленно его распустил? Нужно смотреть на детали, Сэра, тогда увидишь личность. А то можно так и не разглядеть женщину за сиськами. * 'Сэра: 'Да-а. Я ''не сразу разглядела. ---- * 'Железный Бык: 'А рыженькая в последнем городе? Помнишь ее? *Сэра: Слишком эльфячная. * 'Железный Бык: 'Ну и зря! *Сэра: Пф-ф. Как ты сам-то с эльфами справляешься? * 'Железный Бык: ' (Смеется) ---- *Сэра: Сэра: Слушай, Бык. Какие у вас женщины? * 'Железный Бык: 'Тамаззран? Вызывают страх... и восхищение. Они тебя всему учат, дают цель в жизни. *Сэра: Да нет, в смысле, они как ты? Большие и... у-ух? * 'Железный Бык: 'О, да. *Сэра: ' ''(Смеется) У-у-у-у-ух. ---- *'Железный Бык: 'Слушай, Сэра, как тебе удалось зашить целый улей в Калленово тренировочное чучело? * Сэра: 'Не знаю. Не помню. Что? Когда много думаешь, все наперекосяк идёт. * 'Железный Бык: ' Но это улей. Полный пчел. ''Кто угодно запомнил бы. * 'Сэра: 'Вот поэтому кого-угодно и жалят. * 'Железный Бык: ' Подожди, а это случаем не Коул постарался? Может, он тебе помог и ты всё забыла? * 'Сэра: ' Что? А-а! Блин, теперь и ко мне в башку залез! Нафига ты это сказал? Теперь от улья никакой радости! Жопа. ---- * 'Железный Бык: 'Сэра, я тут подумал... Когда снова наткнёмся на вражий строй, я тебя через них переброшу. * 'Сэра: 'Отвали! * 'Железный Бык: 'Нет, серьёзно. Я тебя швыряю, ты приземляешься у них в тылу начинается бардак и мясорубка! * 'Сэра: 'Я не умею летать, глухомань! * 'Железный Бык: 'Подумай про мясорубку, Сэра. Мясо. * 'Сэра: 'Тогда лучше кидать кого-нибудь посвирепей. * 'Железный Бык: 'Ну смотри: только вы с Варриком тут достаточно маленькие, но Варрик тяжёлый. * 'Варрик: 'Ой-ой! * 'Сэра: 'Ну так накачай мышцы получше! ---- *Железный Бык: Эй, Сэра, ты тут в давешнем бою кого-то подстрелила через мои рога? * '''Сэра: Вроде бы. Круто же вышло? * Железный Бык: ''(Ворчит.)'' * Сэра: 'Что, боишься, что в башку тебе попаду по ошибке? * 'Железный Бык: 'Что? Нет, я тебе доверяю. Просто подумал - раз ты так умеешь, мы можем это применять нарочно. Я держу кого-нибудь за руки, наклоняюсь, а ты меж рогов стреляешь в горло. * 'Сэра: '''Бр-р. Ты всё испортил. ---- *Сэра: Бык, ты же любишь мудрить, ага? У меня тут мысля. * 'Железный Бык: 'Валяй. * 'Сэра: 'Про швыряние, значит, забудь, давай я лучше к тебе на плечи залезу? Ты будешь бегать и дубасить, а я стрелять. * 'Железный Бык: 'М-м. А ты будешь стоять или сидеть? * 'Сэра: 'На рогах у тебя посидишь. Стоять, конечно. * 'Железный Бык: 'Да, глупый вопрос. Стало быть, мы будем как осадная башня. (Ворчит.) Да, пожалуй выйдет толк. * 'Сэра: 'Или нет! Погоди! Придумала лучше! Мороженное в пиве! * 'Железный Бык: 'М-м... да, конечно. Не совсем... тоже самое, но хорошо. * 'Сэра: 'Наверняка говно получится, зато весело! ---- * 'Железный Бык: 'Кажется, я понял, как ты сражаешься, Сэра. Ты не любишь думать о том, что кому-то навредить, да? О том, чтобы порубать в куски, чтобы кровь фонтаном... *Сэра: Да дело не в "навредить", дело, гм, в... кусках. * 'Железный Бык: 'Вот. Вывод: когда кого-то разделываем, тебе не надо думать о процессе. *Сэра: ' Фу-у. * 'Железный Бык: Не знаю. Думал, будет интересно. *Сэра: Нафиг мне думать о том, что я делаю? Я это беру и делаю. ---- * '''Сэра: Погоди. Бык. Вот эта твоя хрень про "рубаем-разделываем". * Железный Бык: Да-да? * Сэра: Тебе это нравится? * Железный Бык: Еще как. Найти кого-то, кого надо убить, все им поотрубать... Жестоко и умело, чтобы последняя мысль у всех была: "Он сильнее и умнее". Да-а, обожаю. * Сэра: Хрень какая-то. * Железный Бык: Я и не говорил, что это нормально. Но смотри: если я запихну эти чувства вглубь себя, то рано или поздно могу навредить кому-нибудь близкому... Не лучше ли найти кого-нибудь плохого, кого не жалко? * Сэра: Н-да. Давай уж тогда лучше гадов. ---- * Сэра: Значит так, в следующей драке я им пришпилю ноги к земле. А ты бросишься и завопишь: "Горшок"! * Железный Бык: Что? Зачем? * Сэра: Затем, что весело! * Железный Бык: Это ты к тому, что мне нравится убивать? Пытаешься сместить фокус от тактики к... удовольствию? * Сэра: Заткнись и просто сделай! * Железный Бык: Не уверен, что я понял шутку, но... ладно. "Горшок". Попробуем. Спасибо. ---- * Железный Бык: '''Эй, крем в Скайхолде — твоих рук дело? *Сэра: Ты видел, да? Прямо по всей лестнице. * 'Железный Бык: 'Красиво вышло. ---- * 'Железный Бык: ' Ты всерьез веришь во всю эту историю с Андрасте, Сэра? *Сэра: Ну... да, а что? * 'Железный Бык: 'Значит, ты поддерживаешь храмовников и то, как они обращаются с Кругами? *Сэра: Это уже не Андрасте, это Церковь. * 'Железный Бык: 'То есть Церковь ты не поддерживаешь. *Сэра: Поддерживаю! * 'Железный Бык: 'То есть ты поддерживаешь Церковь, но не поддерживаешь то, что она делает? Где логика? *Сэра: Сэра: А нафиг тут логика? Это ж вера! ---- *Сэра: Ты же не собираешься мне толкать свою кунскую фигню, чтобы переманить и все такое? * '''Железный Бык: ''(Долго смеется)'' Не-ет. *'Сэра: 'И что тут забавного? * Железный Бык: '''Ты, мм... не самая подходящая кандидатура в виддатари. *Сэра: Чего-чего? Захотела бы — очень даже была бы види... виви... этой хренью. И получше многих, вот. ---- * '''Железный Бык: Слушай, Сэра, в одним из боёв мужик был, помнишь? Я его в ногу ранил, он щит выпустил... * Сэра: А, этот-то! Всегда пожалуйста! * Железный Бык: Так вот, понимаешь, он у меня был. Я уже собрался для последнего удара. А тут ты раз и добила его. * Сэра: Хотела посмотреть, сумею ли попасть, не задев тебя. * Железный Бык: Я к чему это. Не перехватывай у меня победы, Сэра. * Сэра: Ну-у, фигня какая. А ты не возись. * Железный Бык: Ладно, понял, ты не перехватываешь, ты помогаешь. Убийственно помогаешь. (Ворчит) ---- * Железный Бык: Хорошо управляешься с луком, Сэра. Плотное прикрытие с дистанции. * Сэра: Хорошо, когда два глаза,ага? ---- * Сэра: Гномы низенькие. * Железный Бык: Для меня все низенькие. * Сэра: Да, но гномы-то совсем! Тебе двух нужно, чтобы одному в глаза смотреть. * Железный Бык: Да уж. Зато им обоим будет на что посмотреть. ---- (Если Железный Бык стал тал-васготом) * Сэра: Так ты теперь свободен или как? Круто, не висят больше на хвосте бен-насраты. * Железный Бык: Ты про то, что меня выгнали из народа и объявили тал-васготом? Да уж, впору пирог испечь. * Сэра: Ты любишь бухать, петь и ломать кровати. Они тебя давно, считай, прошляпили. * Железный Бык: Кун держит в узде нашу дикую природу. Если я теперь выйду из себя... * Сэра: Пф-ф, знакомая песня. Не парься. Будешь дурить - жопу надеру. * Железный Бык: Спасибо. Железный Бык и Солас *'Солас: 'Хм-м. * Железный Бык: 'Что-то не так? * 'Солас: 'Мужчина в последний деревне. Что-то в его поведении меня озадачило. * 'Железный Бык: 'Косой красноносый булочник? Да, шпион. Скорее всего, из венатори. * 'Солас: 'Откуда ты знаешь? * 'Железный Бык: 'Он наблюдал за всеми нами. Нормальный человек смотрел бы или на тебя - из-за посоха, или на меня - из-за рогов. В рукаве у него был кинжал, это булочникам ни к чему. А узел на фартуке был тевинтерский. Я уже сообщил Рыжику, она разберётся. * 'Солас: 'А ты наблюдательнее, чем кажешься. * 'Железный Бык: 'Все хорошие шпионы такие. ---- * 'Солас: Железный Бык, я так понимаю, среди своего народа ты... как это у вас называется? *'Железный Бык:' Бен-Хазрат. Тайная полиция. Проще говоря, шпионы. *'Солас:' То есть ты шпионил за своими соплеменниками. *'Железный Бык: 'А что, в Орлее и Ферелдене как-то иначе? Тут тоже шпионов и надзирателей пруд пруди. *'Солас:' Следящих за словами и делами – да. А вот за мыслями – нет. *'Железный Бык:' Мысли – это и есть слова и дела. *'Солас:' Нет. Здесь даже последняя крестьянка может обрести свободу в мыслях. Вы отбираете и это. ---- *'Солас:' Железный Бык, наверное, даже ты понимаешь, что свобода лучше безмолвной покорности перед Кун. *'Железный Бык:' Да ну? Когда я последний раз был в Пар Воллене, наши маги там ничего не сжигали. *'Солас:' Ты думаешь, Орлею и Ферелдену было бы лучше под правлением кунари? *'Железный Бык:' Не ко мне вопрос. По-моему, у всех народов есть та форма правления, которая им подходит. А если что-то ломается, ее чинят. Как мы сейчас чиним. *'Солас:' Не увиливай. Было бы лучше при Кун или нет? *'Железный Бык:' Не все так просто, Солас. *'Солас:' А по-моему, очень даже просто. ---- *'Железный Бык: ' В общем, Солас, подумал я над твоим вопросом. Ты хотел знать, как бы здесь было, если бы правили кунари? И в Орлее, и в Ферелдене при Кун было бы лучше. Но сначала пришлось бы их завоевать, а это плохо. Погибло бы много хорошего народа. Так что мне не хочется, чтобы так было. Вот! Доволен? * Солас: 'Доволен? Нет. Совсем даже наоборот. * 'Железный Бык: 'Да ну тебя. Я же сказал - я не хочу, чтобы мы к вам вторгались! * 'Солас: '''Нет. Ты сказал, что мир будет лучше, если лишить всех мыслящих созданий индивидуальности. Просто тебе не хватает решимости пролить новую кровь. ---- *Железный Бык: Скажи мне вот что, Солас. По-твоему, здешняя прислуга счастливее, чем народ, живущий при Кун в Пар Воллене? * 'Солас: 'Неважно, счастливее ли они. Важно, что у них есть выбор! * 'Железный Бык: 'Выбор? Какой же? Между работой и голодной смертью на улице? * 'Солас: 'Да! Если ферелденский слуга решит, что смысл его жизни - поэзия, он сможет всё бросить и отправиться за мечтой. Ему будет трудно, у него может и не получиться, но ему не будет противостоять всё общество. * '''Железный Бык: Самой собой. Рад за него. Но много ли слуг в самом деле так поступает? * Солас: 'Мало! Почти никто. Но разве это важно? Ваш Кун погубил бы этих немногих гениев ради серой толпы! * 'Железный Бык: Но потом этих немногих ждали бы крах и разочарование. Ведь правда в том, что в любом обществе всё равно все утроено против них. ---- *'Солас: 'Если ваш Кун такой чудесный, красивый и безупречный, как он мог породить столько тал-васготов? (если Инквизитор - тал-васгот) * Солас: '''А их много - они женятся, заводят детей... Наш(а) с тобой подруга/друг - живой пример. *Железный Бык:И на каждого приличного, вроде неё/него и её/его родителей, приходится десяток дикарей! Бен-Хазрат старается уберечь кунари от этой болезни. * 'Солас: 'Это не болезнь! От вас уходят, потому что желают свободы! А знаешь, почему большинство из них "дикари", как ты выразился? Потому что ваша культура больше ничему их не научила! Они ничего не знают, кроме Кун, так что даже в борьбе с ним следуют его законам. * 'Железный Бык: 'Притормози, эльф. Ты тал-васготов почти не знаешь, а вот я их навидался. Посмотри, как какой-нибудь тал-васгот убивает тамассран и её детей. Потом поговорим. ---- *Солас: ' Ты много сражался с тал-васготами, да, Железный Бык? * 'Железный Бык: Каждый день. То я убивал нескольких, то они кого-нибудь из моих ребят, то снова я - ещё кучу. * 'Солас: 'Нельзя после стольких убийств не сломаться внутри. Чтобы выжить, приходится считать врагов чудовищами. * 'Железный Бык: 'Тех, кто убивает мирный народ, - да. Насчёт остальных не знаю. * 'Солас: 'Каких только фокусов не вытворяет разум, чтобы защитить себя. ---- *Железный Бык:' Эй, Солас, а ты, когда по Тени бродишь, воображаешь, будто умеешь летать? Ну, знаешь, когда машешь руками и носишься туда-сюда. Или, может, цепляешь там жарких теневых девушек? *'Солас:' Нет. Такое поведение привлекло бы внимание демонов. *'Железный Бык:' Р-р. И тут гребаные демоны подгадили. ---- *'Железный Бык:' Солас, так ты во сне ходишь, в Тень намеренно? Просто... погулять? *'Солас:' Да. Тень — это сокровищница памяти. Духам ведомы секреты, которые в нашем мире уже считают утерянными. *'Железный Бык:' Да, но они же духи. С ними не выйдет общаться как с людьми. *'Солас:' А разве про кунари не то же самое говорят? *'Железный Бык: Уф, ну нет, кунари не вьются вокруг, желая тобой овладеть и превратить в одержимого. *Солас:' Вместо этого вы завоевываете всех и превращаете в служителей Кун. *'Железный Бык:' Ой, ну хватит уже! ---- *'Солас:' Железный Бык, как у тебя на родине надевают рубашки? *'Железный Бык:' Мы их обычно не носим. Там и без них жарко. Но если воротник свободный, я что угодно могу надеть. Просто один рог сперва продеваешь, а потом натягиваешь. Есть выражение, означающее, что тебя застали врасплох. Звучит примерно как «бегать с одеждой на рогах». ---- *'Железный Бык:' Шикарно оттянулись в той битве, Солас. Ты из парня все дерьмо выбил. *'Солас:' Наверное. *'Железный Бык:' А что, ты не согласен? Из него прямо все текло. Было круто! *'Солас:' Если бой не личный, насилие — лишь средство. Тут нечему радоваться. *'Железный Бык:' Ну уж не знаю. Найди мне еще хоть кого-нибудь, кто подрался с наше и не получает от этого удовольствия. *'Солас:' Мы сражались с живыми людьми, у которых были любимые семьи. И они погибли, так и не став теми, кем могли стать. *'Железный Бык:' Да они же были такими гадами! ---- *'Железный Бык:' А ты не такой пижон, как большинство магов, Солас. Тевинтерские маги, с которыми я сражался на Сегероне, пытались напугать нас своими выкрутасами. Дориан после каждого заклинания словно аплодисментов ждет. Даже Вив чванится, будто она тут опаснее всех. А вот тихоня эльфийский маг — другое дело. Никакой пыли в глаза, ничем себя не выдает. Половина врагов тебя даже заметить не успевает. *'Солас:' Сочту это за комплимент. *'Железный Бык:' Как знаешь. ---- * 'Железный Бык': У тебя странный стиль, Солас. Твои заклинания не такие, как у магов Круга или тевинтерцев. * 'Солас:' Это потому, что я самоучка. * 'Солас:' Я исследовал магию самостоятельно или узнавал о ней в путешествиях по Тени. * 'Железный Бык:' Видел я воинов-самоучек. Даже у хороших есть что-то странное в технике, что-то лязгающее. * 'Железный Бык:' К тебе это не относится. В магии, наверное, все по-другому. * 'Солас:' Или тебе просто не хаватает магической подготовки, чтобы заметить ту часть магии, что лязгает. ---- * 'Солас:' Как ты, Железный Бык? Хочешь отвлечься и поработать головой? * 'Железный Бык:' Боюсь, танцовщиц в этих местах явная нехватка. * 'Солас:' Королевская пешка на e4. * 'Железный Бык:' Издеваешься? У нас даже доски нет! * 'Солас:' Что, слишком сложно для дикого тал-васгота?. * 'Железный Бык:' (ворчит) Вот засранец. Пешка е5. * 'Солас: Пешка f4. Королевский гамбит. * '''Железный Бык: Принимаю. Беру пешку. Погоди минуту, фигуры в уме переставляю. Потом посмотрим, на что ты горазд. ---- * Солас: Так на чем мы остановились? Ах да. Маг на с4. * Железный Бык: Смело. Аришок h4, шах. * Солас: Кто бы говорил про смелость. Аришок у вас ферзь, значит? Король f1. * Железный Бык: Пешка b5. * Солас: Ладно, мне уже любопытно. Беру пешку магом. * Железный Бык: Тамаззран у вас называются магами? Бен-Хазрат на f6. * Солас: А у вас, значит, кони - это Бен-Хазрат? К слову, конь f3. * Железный Бык: Бен-Хазрат - это логичнее, чем кони. Они хитрые, умеют просочиться мимо врага. Аришок h6. * Солас: * Железный Бык: Бен-Хазрат h5. Ха! Давай, не торопись. Подумай о жизни. ---- * Солас: Ну ладно, Бык. Если готов... конь h4. * Железный Бык: Аришок g5. Ну что, отдашь тамаззран на b5 или Бен-Хазрат на h4? * Солас: Ни то, ни другое. Конь f5. * Железный Бык: Пешка с6. И у тебя тамаззран повисла. * Солас: А у тебя конь. Или Бен-Хазрат, если хочешь. Пешка g4. * Железный Бык: Бен-Хазрат f6. * Солас: Хм-м. Ладья g1. * Железный Бык: Ха! Беру пешкой твою тамаззран... или мага... как угодно. * Солас: Я понял. * Железный Бык: Слишком долго с духами играл, тенеход ты наш. * Солас: Увидим. ''Быки погибли '' * Iron Bull: So, you going to let me have it, Solas? Or do I get to wait and wonder. * Solas: What do you mean? Iron Bull: We've got the alliance with my people. Given how much you love the Qun, I figured... * Solas: I might scold you? Berate you for your decisions? * Iron Bull: Hey. The Chargers died as heroes for the good of the mission. * Solas: I never said otherwise. Solas: The truth is, Iron Bull, you are Qunari. I cannot be disappointed in your decisions. As a mindless, soulless drone, you could never make any. Категория:Диалоги Категория:Неполные статьи